Neighbors
Neighbors are friends and characters that appear in the Sims Social. With one exception, all of your neighbors will be your Facebook friends. It is also a Relationship level your Sim can have with another Sim. Basics & Adding Neighbors Your first neighbor is the NPC Bella Goth. Your Sim is limited in what types of relationship you can have with her, and you cannot remove her. Bella will give you a tutorial quest to teach you how to visit and add neighbors when you first start the game. Other than Bella, your Sim can only be friends with other Facebook players. Note that your friends are not automatically added as neighbors, just because they are playing the game. You can see which friends of yours are playing the game by looking at the friends bar at the bottom of your play screen. If your friends have the Sims Social, they will show up in this area. You must click the 'Add Neighbors' button next to each friend's portrait in order to request that your friends become your neighbors. Your friend must accept this Facebook request before you can officially be neighbors. Visiting Neighbors Once you are neighbors with someone, you can visit their Sim's house by clicking their portrait in the friends bar. The first time you visit a neighbor, you are rewarded with 3 energy and 20 Social Points. If your energy bar is already at the maximum of 15, you will go over the maximum temporarily. This bonus is only given once per new neighbor. Additionally, once a day when you visit your friends you are given 5 "bonus" energy. This energy is conditional: it can only be used at that friend's house, during that one day. If you don't use it all by the end of the day, you lose it. This bonus energy helps you to socialize with your neighbors and build Relationships with them without exhausting your normal energy supply. If you use up all 5 of the energy, you will receive a reward of 1 Energy to your energy bar. For the first 10 neighbors you visit, you will also get an award of 5 Social Points. If you are at the maximum 15 energy, you will get a +1 Energy backpack item in your inventory instead of going over the maximum energy. Note that when visiting a friend, your friend will not see you in their house, nor can you see what your friend is doing with their Sim. You are just interacting with a computer-run version of your friend's Sim. You cannot use your friend's objects as in a neighbour relationship. Neighbor Relationship When you add a friend, you start out at a relationship of Neighbors. This means you haven't really met yet. There are only two social interactions you can do: *Friendly Greeting *Rude Greeting Regardless of which one you choose, once you do one of these interactions your relationship will change to Acquaintances. You can never go back to the neighbors relationship. Benefits of Neighbors Benefits of having neighbors include: *Doing social interactions with neighbors and their items will reward you with Backpack Items which are used to level up your Sim's Skills or complete quests. *Many quests will require that you visit neighbors and do a specific interaction with them. If you don't have enough neighbors, you will not be able to complete the quest. *You can get great ideas from your friends on how to lay out your own home. *You can see how Sims interact with objects your friends might own that you don't own yet. This can help you decide if you want to buy the object or not. *You can use some of their objects, like the toilet. if yours is broken and you want to use theirs. Category:Relationship Category:Gameplay